Mystic Ocean Pirates 2
The second half of Mystic Ocean Pirates. The times for the event are: Here is the new slideshow: Now for things you might actually get from this event. Personal Ranking Rewards As usual, kicking lots of butt gets you android booty. This time pirate booty. (Fu fu fu...) Team Ranking Rewards Awarded at end of both halves. Completion Rewards Get these from advancing the story, defeating bosses, and kicking Raid butt. And now the story! * Episode 3 player_name: "Good golly! What is this mes?" Pirate A: "Arggghhh!" player_name: (That girl. With that much damage she won't...) Pirate B: "It's not over yet!!" player_name: (Why is everyone fighting over some treasure?) Narrator: BOOOOM! Marsha: "If you're just going to stand there, hide in the cabin." Martin: "This is a war zone. If you can't fight, get out!" player_name: (Ready to fight...) Mei: "Spike! She is trying to set fire on our ship!" Spike: "I shall stop her!" player_name: (Why was I here in the first place?) L: "Take this! Special DX Ultra Ultrimate L Punch!" player_name: (Because Neo wanted Solomon's treasure...) Drake: "Go see your creator!" Narrator: CLAAANNG Neo: "Don't under estimate me." Drake: "Nice move." player_name: (...) Neo: "player_name, are you ok?" player_name: (I am just going with the flow, and protected by others.) Hawkins: "Even you can't fight two at the same time, right?" Neo: "Ooops!" Narrator: Neo dodges an attack but loses her balance. Drake: "Gotcha!" Narrator: THUD! Neo: "player_name!" player_name: Gasping for air. Drake: "Oh no! My right arm broke off!" player_name: (I guessed right. That joint was loose.) Hawkins: "You took off that arm in an instant?" player_name: (Yes. I decided that I will become) Drake: "Way to go!" player_name: (An architect fit to be with Neo.) Drake: "But I still have my left hand!" player_name: (Oh no!) Narrator: My feet slip Drake: "See you in your next life!" Neo: "No! Stoooop!" Narrator: CRACK Drake: "Huh?" ???: "Roooaaaarrr!!" ???: The ocean raises a ferocious roar as Marsha's ship split in to two. * Episode 4 Narrator: The giant shadow that sunk Marsh's ship took down many other ships, and disappeared just as suddenly. The waters were still leaving ruins afloat on its surface. Several days being cast away player_name: (How many days have i spent grasping on to Spike?) Spike: "player_name, are you ok?" player_name: (I...I can't hold on any longer...) Spike: "I wonder if Miss Mei is safe." player_name: (Neo... I'm so sorry...) Spike: "Oh!" player_name: (I can't keep our promise) player_name: My body starts to sink into the depths. player_name: (The ocean is so deep...) Narrator: Air bubbles slowly rise to the surface... One week ago at the coliseum Vassago: "Ohhhh. They are gone" Amon: "Gone? What do you mean gone? You didn't even explain to them where they are going." Vassago: "Well, it's just another one of Solomon's challenges! If player_name is a true architect he will naturally choose the right path." Amon: "What if he doesn't make it back?" Vassago: "Then it proves he is not the successor to Solomon. I wonder how they are doing." Narrator: Splash... Splash... ???: "Hey Aladdin! C'mon! Look at this!" Aladdin: "Hmmm... Who are they?" Narrator: to be continued